Mewtwo Strikes Back – Alternate Ending: If Mewtwo Actually Won
by MewtwoFanz
Summary: What if, in The First Movie, Ash wasn't revived by tears? What if Ash died? What if Mewtwo won? What if Mewtwo REALLY Struck back? Well, that's what THIS is to tell: The Alternate Ending to the first Movie!


**Mewtwo Strikes Back – Alternate Ending: If Mewtwo Actually Won**

 **WARNING:** I am not the original owner of this story. The only things in this story that are my own are fan made. The original story of Pokémon: The First Movie belong to © 1997, 1998 Nintendo, CREATURES, GAME FREAK, TV Tokyo, Shopro, JR KIKAKU.

© PIKACHU PROJECT '98

Also, I am basing this story off the Japanese Version Storyline of The First Movie. ANY Negative comments will be removed.

It was midnight, in the vast and dangerous storm. Lightning struck as a solitary island stood, unharmed. Flashes of Pink and Blue energy spheres struck each other. The Ravaging cloned Pokémon, Mewtwo, was waging war with the mythical and rare Pokémon, Mew. Down below them, Trainers watched hopelessly as their own Pokémon clashed with Mewtwo's clones, in a fight to the death.

Mewtwo, seemed to worry for his clones, but he instead kept fighting Mew. "I underestimated you, Mew. You are strong. But, nonetheless, I will still win!" Mewtwo roared out, seeming to see Mew's pain. "No…Meeww….." Mew cried out, in pain.

Meanwhile, Ash, Brock, Misty, and other trainers watched as their Pokémon kept clashing with their cloned counterparts. Even Jessie and James didn't want this kind of trouble!

"This is awful!" Misty wept, watching as they suffered through the fighting. "They're all living creatures…neither of them should go through this…Death battle." Ash's Charizard and its clone fell to the ground. "There's got to be a way to stop them…" Ash said, as he watched Pikachu's clone slapping Pikachu's face, back and forth.

Pikachutwo, the cloned Pikachu, was in so much pain, he was crying. "I can't stand to fight anymore! Why don't you understand?!" He cried, continuing to slap Pikachu. "Just stop…" Said Pikachu. "It'll only grow worse if we fight more…" Pikachutwo, astonished, slapped him down to the ground. "But, I must fight! Mewtwo's my trainer, not you!" He cried out, as Pikachu tried to stand up. His words were no use to his stubborn clone.

Jessie and James were simply hurt. "I didn't ask for this trouble!" Cried James. "Make that double, for me!" Cried Jessie, in response. "This is like bullying yourself." James added. "IT HURTS!" They cried together, Hugging and weeping.

Meowth was soon approached by his clone, Meowthtwo. "Ahh! Stay away!" Meowth cried, With his claws flaring out. Then, he stopped. "These...must hurt…" he stuttered. "Nyahh…." Meowthtwo yawned, licking her fur. "But wait…I Won't go easy on you! You're very unfair!" he yelled. "Nya-Nyah?" She meowed. "What? You don't want to fight?" Meowth stammered, confused. "You think I'M being unfair? What's your reason?" She simply meowed. "Nya-Nya-Nyahh." She was looking at the moon. "We were both born under this moon? Yeah, you're right! And I think it's a full moon, too!" He exclaimed, hugging his clone.

Soon, as Mewtwo and Mew kept clashing, Ash, Misty, and Brock were even more hopeless. Nurse Joy walked up to them, and started to speak. "Living Beings won't give in to others of it's same kind." She said. "No way…" Misty weeped. "This is the way things are. This is life." She said. Two Gyarados, ran into a wall. "This is Life?" Brock stammered. "B-But Mewtwo was created by humans!" He cried. "But now, He's already living." Misty said, crying. "They're all living. Mew AND Mewtwo. Pikachu, too. And THAT Pikachu as well." Ash said, looking back at Pikachu and his clone. Pikachutwo was so exhausted, Pikachu had to hold him up.

Then, Mew and Mewtwo crashed onto the field, blowing away everyone with a shocking pulse of wind. Pikachu held on, preventing his clone to blow away, as much as he could with his tiny body. 'Why…Is he doing this for me…?' Pikachutwo wondered in his mind.

Soon afterward, the lights flickered, and burnt out, as Mew and Mewtwo's bodies lit up with psychic energy. They Shot blasts at each other, knocking both back, further. Mew was weak, but she flared to life, as Mewtwo did the same. As they were preparing for their final attacks, Ash, looked around, to see injured Pokémon and clones, trembling. Ash had to stop this: no matter what it would take. He started to dash.

Mew and Mewtwo both fired their attacks, but, Ash was in the way.

 **"STOP!"**

He was hit. "Oh, god, Ash! NOO!" Cried Misty, Weeping even more. He collapsed to the ground. "Pika-Pi!" Cried Pikachu, running for Ash's corpse. Ash Turned to stone. Pikachu called out to him and shook him. Nothing. "Pika-CHU!" He Thundershocked Ash. Nothing. He kept shocking him, but nothing. Soon, Pikachu started sobbing, crying on top of his stone head.

Mewtwo, had an evil look on his face. He flew towards Ash and Pikachu. "See? This is my power. And this is why you shouldn't mess with my strength." The island started to rumble. Mewtwo took his clones away, up out into the sky. "This is our world, now." Soon, everyone started to burn into ashes. Mewtwo apparently started a world apocalypse! He could hear screams of horror and pain, not only from his island, but also, to the whole world. It was like he was in full control. As Mew tried to escape, Mewtwo grabbed her by the neck. "And you're not getting away, either." He smirked, as he broke her neck. It snapped in half, and Mewtwo let Mew's now dead corpse fall into the ocean. Soon, the screaming stopped. All of the world's population was wiped out. All that was left were Mewtwo, and his clones.

"Yes…" He smiled, evilly. "I…Have Struck Back."

 **The End.**


End file.
